Don't Forget
by MorsDelecti
Summary: Glinda looked down at the silver ring resting in her palm. So close. She had been so close to reaching her famous happy ending. So close, yet still so far… - An angsty Glinda-Centric One-shot, inspired by Dianne Pilkington's portrayal of Glinda


**A/N Well, considering I saw Wicked for the second time a few days ago, we could see real close cuz we were right at the front. Therefore, I could see all the emotion Dianne Pilkington put into her performance more so than last time. Therefore, when Fiyero (Oliver Tompsett; they look so cute together, even though i'm not necessarily a Flinda shipper) left her for Elphie, I could practically feel the hurt she was projecting (sounds silly, i know) and it really got to me I guess... So I thought I'd upload this little piece. Now, considering I'm certainly not used to writing Flinda, or in this case, angsty Flinda, it may not be to good. Still, i'd love to know what you think. Oh and by the way, this fic is dedicated to an awesome friend of mine who convinced me to upload something. **

**Diclaimer; I don't own Wicked...no matter how much I wish I did...getting your dreams, its strange but it is a little too...complicated... Oh, i don't own the song used in this either.  
**

Sapphire eyes gazed longingly towards the western horizon as tears blurred her vision. Locks of golden curls rustled in the slight breeze as Glinda did not move from her rooted position, still looking in the direction Fiyero had run. They deserved each other. That is what she kept telling herself. But that did not help heal the ache she felt in her heart. His distance had grown further and further recently, and now at last she knew why…

_Did You Forget That I Was Even Alive…?_

The tussle of her dress in the wind was the only sound amongst the silence that encompassed her and her leaden heart…

_Did You Forget Everything We Ever Had…?_

Now she looked back, she began to realise. More and more, it became clear…

_Did You Forget About Me…?_

He never kissed her. At least, not directly. Not passionately…

_Did You Regret Ever Standing By My Side…?_

She had noticed his stiff coldness at the 'engagement' party. Just the mere mention of it brought a new wave of tears…

_Did You Forget What We Were Feeling Inside…?_

The day they were meant to have it all, was the day it all fell apart…

_Now I'm Left To Forget About Us…_

Could she ever put her heart back together? Glinda didn't know the answer for herself. All she knew was that someday, someway, she would have to learn to forgive, or at least forget…

_Somewhere We Went Wrong…We Were Once So Strong…_

The first day she had laid eyes upon him, she knew she had fallen in deep. That first night at the Ozdust was one of the greatest nights of her life. The way they had danced, together, as one, as a whole…

_Our Love Is Like A Song…You Can't Forget It…_

Glinda knew she would always remember that night. Nothing could take away all the emotion she had felt that night. But the question that stung her was, what if _he _didn't remember…?

_So I Guess This Is Were We Have To Stand…_

Elphaba. She had finally found someone to love, and someone who loved her in return. For this, Glinda was happy, pleased even. But why then, did seeing the two of them together have to hurt so much…

_Did You Regret Ever Holding My Hand…?_

Seeing the two of them lace their fingers as one, entwining them with one another. It was easy to see they were perfect together. Had it ever seemed that way when Glinda had clasped his hand…?

_Never Again…Please Don't Forget…_

Never again would she feel his hands within hers. The soft touch of his skin. The gentle volume of his voice. The careful concern of his cerulean eyes. Glinda hoped that he would not forget the things he had seen in return…

_We Had It All…We Were Just About To Fall Even More In Love Than We Were Before…_

Glinda looked down at the silver ring resting in her palm. So close. She had been so close to reaching her famous happy ending. So close, yet still so far…

_I Won't Forget About Us…_

No matter how hard she tried, Glinda knew the truth would never truly disappear. The sting would lessen over time, but she would always remember…

_At Last…All The Pictures Have Been Burned…_

With one final look in the direction they had disappeared, Glinda turned away, a tear silently escaping down her porcelain cheek...

_All The Past Is Just A Lesson That We've Learned…_

Golden hair jumped this way and that as she shook her head and wiped her eyes. It was over. No turning back. He had made his choice…

_Somewhere We Went Wrong…Our Love Is Like A Song…But You Won't Sing Along…_

With a heavy sigh, Glinda walked onward. The pain would forever be with her, though she doubted he felt anything. They deserved each other, and Glinda was not involved. _I hope you're happy,_ she thought silently.

_You've Forgotten…About Us…_


End file.
